Moon and Light
by Halfpelt
Summary: Moon and Light grow closer, and terrible truth is revealed. Only Moon and Light know the answer and must solve the riddle laid before them…
1. Prologue

**A/n: Guess whose back? That's right folks….Halfpelt! I have a new plot that I hope you enjoy. This is a story about…Moonstream! Yeah!**

**_ALLEGIANCES_**

_THUNDERCLAN_

_LEADER-_** Swimstar-**A silver-blue she-cat

_DEPUTY- _**Frostheart-** A white she-cat with a big bushy tail

_MEDICINE CAT-_** Berryheart- **A red she-cat

**Tsunamiwave-**A silver tom

**WARRIORS**

**Firestorm- **A fiery red tom **Apprentice-**Snufflepaw

**Moonstream- **A black she-cat with a white crescent on her forehead **Apprentice-**Twigpaw

**Dawnstorm-**A sandy-gold tom **Apprentice-**Snifflepaw

**Silverleaf-**A silver she-cat** Apprentice-**Stonepaw

**Mistycloud- **A blackshe-cat

**Fishfoot- **A white she-cat **Apprentice-**Darkpaw

**Goldfur- **A golden tom **Apprentice-**Sugarpaw

**Sandpelt- **A sandy yellow tom **Apprentice-**Dewpaw

**Sunleaf-**A red and yellow she-cat

**Youngstripe-**A tan tom with black stripes

**Iceheart-**A white she-cat

**Blizardheart-**A white tom

**Whitewhisker-**A white she-cat

**Ravenpelt- **A raven black tom

**Stoneglare- **A grey tom with dark gray eyes

**Shadowkiller- **A dark grey almost black tom

**Dewfrost- **A golden she-cat

**Fernfur- **An orange she-cat

**Copperstripe- **A black tom with copper colored stripes **Apprentice-**Hailpaw

**Palepelt-**A pale tan she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Stonepaw-** A grey tom

**Twigpaw- **A brown she-cat

**Darkpaw- **A grey, almost black, she-cat

**Snifflepaw-** A white and black she-cat

**Snufflepaw- **A white and black she-cat

**Sugarpaw-**A white she-cat

**Dewpaw-** A black tom

**Hailpaw-**A silver tom with white stripes

**Queens/Mates/Kits**

**Halfpelt-**a brown she-cat with a white paw Mate: **Shadowkiller** Kits: **Moonstream, Twigpaw, Darpaw, Stonepaw, Hollykit, **and **Singingkit**

**Jadefur-**a grey she-cat Mate: **Copperstripe **Kits: **Snifflepaw, Snufflepaw, Sugarpaw,** and **Dewpaw**

**Rosethorn-** a red she-cat (DUH!) Mate: **Stoneglare **Kits: **Hailpaw, Foxkit, and Birdkit**

**Elders**

**Eagletalon-**An old tom with white and black splashes on his brown fur

**Yarrowleaf-**A completely yellow tom; former medicine cat

**Prologue:**

_A silver-blue she-cat sat in a deadly silent clearing. She looked at the sky worriedly, and then quickly padded to a gray rock._

_She padded inside a small den, the moonlight dancing on a sleeping silver cat. The silver-blue cat prodded the sleeping cat._

_The silver cat blinked several times, and then leapt to her paws. Her muscles tense up, and she slowly unsheathed her claws._

"_Who are you?" the sleepy silver cat demanded._

"_I am Bluestar, former leader of Thundeclan," the silver-blue cat-Bluestar-replied calmly. "I am here to warn you, Swimstar. Warn you of a cat, an evil cat….But beware, for you will think the wrong cat is evil…." _

"_Listen to the prophecy," Bluestar meowed. "Moon and Light grow closer, and terrible truth is revealed. Only Moon and Light know the answer and must solve the riddle laid before them…."_

_The starry cat trailed off then faded, leaving Swimstar alone, her only companion her thoughts._

_On the same night, a dark tabby sat in the middle of a marsh, watching a black tom-cat pad closer. _

"_Pantherstar," the tabby tom growled. "You lead the clan well."_

_Pantherstar dipped his head, and replied, "You are too nice, Tigerstar.I could never lead the clan like you did. You are the best."_

"_Enough," Tigerstar growled. "I have come here to inform you of an evil. An evil omen. I warn you of a cat, an evil cat….But beware, for you will think the wrong cat is evil…. Moon and Light grow closer, and terrible truth is revealed. Only Moon and Light know the answer and must solve the riddle laid before them…" _

_Pantherstar gazed at Tigerstar disbelievingly, and gasped as the Deathclan drifted towards the sky._

_Both leaders awoke and thought about what the dead leaders had said._

'_Warn you of a cat, an evil cat….But beware, for you will think the wrong cat is evil… Moon and Light grow closer, and terrible truth is revealed. Only Moon and Light know the answer and must solve the riddle laid before them… '_


	2. Starclan help

**A/n: Howdy! Hope you liked the prologue.**

**Chapter 1-Clan Life**

This is my normal day: Be awakened by Swimstar, my grandmother, prodding me at sun-high. I scramble out of my nest and pad out to find Goldfur and Sandpelt in a verbal fight-about me.

My kits, adopted kits, Fernfur and Dewfrost, will break them up and then disappear.

Swimstar will follow me and watch me closely. I'll eat, then patrol or eat—of course, Swimstar always with me.

I'll then nap or share tongues with Sandpelt. I'll then train Twigpaw and eat again.

Then I'll nap.

Pretty normal, eh? And it was…Until one day.

I got up early, before sun-high. I go over to talk to Swimstar about Twigpaw's progress.

I near the den and I hear hushed voices.

"She isn't doing anything!" the first voice meowed.

"Be patient, Swimstar," the second voice replied calmly.

Moonstream gasped. _They're talking about me! _She thought desparingly.

"Moon will figure it out soon enough."

Sigh. "I suppose so. But who is Light?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Moonstream tossed and turned that night, thinking of the conversation she had overheard.

She finally fell into the soft, overrated world of dreams.

She had troubled dreams, in which strange voices floated around her, whispering,

"Moon and Light grow closer, and terrible truth is revealed. Only Moon and Light know the answer and must solve the riddle laid before them…"

Moonstream strained to see anything, but couldn't. Suddenly a golden cat was in front of her, squinting into the foggy darkness, too.

"You must meet," a mystical voice whispered. "Put your differences aside and befriend…."

Everything faded. Moonstream felt sharp prod in her side, and jerked awake to find herself staring into her sister's eyes.

"I'm being made warrior this moon!" Twigpaw exclaimed happily. "So are Darkpaw, and Stonepaw!"

"That's great," Moonstream replied, yawning. "And why did you wake me up for that?"

"Actually," Twigpaw replied cheerfully. "I woke you up to say that….Windclan is attacking!"

Twigpaw and Moonstream both sprang to their paws, realizing what she had just meowed and what it meant.

"This is for….our dead sister who died a moon ago because of you!" Twigpaw yowled in one breath as she threw herself into the fray.

Moonstream watched her apprentice with a slight grin on her face, and then threw herself at a large tom.

She battled fiercely, clawing every scrap of fur she could reach. She got a view that was so sad; she could not suppress a sad, mournful yowl.

Fernfur, Moonstream's 10 moon-old adopted 'kit', was lying in a pool of blood, and Pantherstar standing over her, watching as Shadowclan warriors burst in camp.

A golden she-cat spotted Moonstream and leapt over. Moonstream gasped as she recognized her, as the gold cat from her dream.

"You!" the gold she cat meowed desperately. "You had the dream! What does it mean?"

Moonstream shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Moonstream!" Swimstar yowled behind her, pausing from a battle with the Shadowclan deputy, Moonshadow, "Go to Riverclan and get help!"

Moonstream bounded out of the stone hollow, acutely aware of hot breath on the back of her neck.

She turned to find Rippedear, a giant Shadowclan warrior, following her.

'_Starclan help,' _she thought as she reached the river.

**A/n: I know, I know, cruddy place to end, but hey I need a break. So, R&R! And, the next chapter will probably be posted later today! Yeah! And, Moonstream plushies to LoveNature and Grayfrost for reviewing! If you review I have a nice, hot, pile of cookies for you. **


End file.
